FF the fiRst GonNa be the Lat
by Kim Yurii
Summary: namaku Park Eunji,.. aku memiliki seorang adik baru bernama Yang Yoseob,. entah bagaimana aku mulai menyukainya  tapi apa yang terjadi bila ia meninggalkanku,.. bukan dalam waktu yang singkat,.. yah 7 tahun kami terpisah,.. masihkah aku menyukainya? dan a


Title : the First gonna be The Last

Author : Kim Yurii

Genre : Romance

Length: One shoot

Rated : All age ajah,…

Main Cast:

Sekar HyunkeyFanytastic LocketsooyoungsterYoseob** as **Park Eun ji

Yang yoseob **as **Yoseob

Yoon doojoon **as ** Doojoon

"Kau mau Roti,? Appa membeliknku roti strawberry yang lezat sekali… kau boleh mencobanya" kataku dengan polos

Tanpa mengatakan apapun anak kecil dengan sorot mata sendu ,. Pakaian lusuh dan tubuh yang penuh debu itu langsung menyambut kebaikanku ,.. segera ia lahap roti kecil pemberianku,.. melihatnya makan roti itu bagaikan melihat seseorang yang mendapatkan nyawanya kembali,.

"Eun Ji apa yang kau lakukan ,.. ayo naik ke mobil sebentarlagi sudah malam tahun baru lhoh,.." tiba-tiba saja appa turun dari mobil dan menghampiriku

"Appa,.. lihat anak ini… dia tak punya siapa2, dia kelaparan… boleh ya eunji bawa pulang? Yah appa? EunJi mohon,. Appa bilang kita harus saling menolong sesame manusia" aku terus merengek pada appaku

Appa yang tak tahan dengan rengekankupun akhirnya membawa pulang anak itu bersamaku .

"Siapa namamu? Lalu berapa usiamu? "ku begitu penasaran dengan anak ini

"mereka memanggilku Yoseob , Yang Yoseob , usiaku 6 tahun " nak ini masih gemetar kedinginan,.. wajarlah dimusim dingin seperti ini dia terus duduk tanpa alas dipinggir jalan.

"wah ternyata aku setahun lebih tua darimu.. hehe adik kecil,.." aku tersenyum sambil mengusap pelan rambutnya yang penuh debu

Ya itulah pertemuan pertamaku Park EunJi putri dari pengusaha besar pemilik department store terbesar di seoul dengan anak malang yang kini diadopsi oleh ayah sebagai salah satu pekerja dirumah kami.

9 tahun berselang dan kini aku telah menjadi seorang gadis remaja yang mulai mengenal cinta,.. ini adalah sebuah rahasia besar yang tak seorangpun bahkan appaku tak mengetahuinya,. Aku menyukai Yoseob,.. lebih dari seorang adik, aku mencintainya,..

"Noona,.. apa yang kau lakukan,.. aku kan sedang belajar…" Yoseob mulai menggerutu padaku

"habis yoseob menyebalkan, kenapa sih kau selalu saja membaca buku, dan sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku noona kita kan hanya terpaut 1 tahun,… ayolah temani aku main" rengekkanku terdengar makin keras

"baiklah noona,. Tapi janji ya habis itu aku boleh belajar tanpa gangguan,..ara?"

"Ne ,.. **Saeng**,.. " aku sengaja mempertajam kata terakhirku itu,.. Selalu saja meski dia sesibuk apapun, bila aku sudah mulai merengek dia akan menemaniku,.. dia satu-satunya orang yang mau mengerti diriku,.. bahkan dia jauh lebih memahamiku daripada appa,.. karena itulah aku menyukainya.

Suatu hari aku mencoba membuntuti Yoseob , akhir-akhir ini dia sering sekali keRuangan ayah dan tiap kli kerjanya hanya belajar dan belajar,..

"Yoseob , Kau yakin mau menuruti perintahku?" appa seperti sedang membujuk yoseob

"Ne ,.. tuan,.. saya sudah mempersipkan diri selain itu dari hsil Qualifikasi tes yang lalu saya mendapat peringkat pertama dalam tes,.." aku tahu Yoseob itu anak yang sangat pandai beda denganku,. Aku masih mencuri dengar dibalik daun pintu ruangan ayah

"Berarti Lusa kau sudah harus berangkat,. Aku dan tuan Yang akan mengantarkanmu ke Airport,.." apa? Lusa? Airport? Aku yang bingungpun langsung bergegas masuk dan meminta kejelasan dari kata-kata appa,..

Sungguh ku tak menyangka kenapa mereka begitu tega baik appa atau Yoseob tak mengatakkan bahwa Yoseob akan berSekolah di luar Negri,.. bahwa Lusa Yoseob akan memenuhi beasiswanya di salah satu sekolah yang bergerak pada sector pengembangan suatu bisnis yang ada di London.

Hari itu aku benar-benar merasa kecewa,. Aku terus mengurung diri dikamar sambil menangis,.. untuk apa Yoseob meninggalkanku,.. kenapa ia tak mengatakan langsung padaku?..

Tok tok,.. seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku pelan,.

"Nugu?,.. pergilah jangan ganggu aku,.."teriakku dengan lantang

"noona kumohon aku hanya ingin berbicara sebentar padamu,.. " aku tahu siapa pemilik suara ini,. Yoseob,. Malam itu masih dengan linangan air mata dipipiku Yoseob mengajakku keluar , ketempat yang biasa kami kunjungi saat kami bersedih,.. rumah pohon kecil dihalaman belakang,.. hanya kami berdua dihadapan langit berbintang,..

"Noona mianhae,.. aku harus bersekolah jauh karena aku harus menjadi orang sukses,.

Aku akan kembali noona,… " Yoseob berusaha meyakinkanku,.

"Dasar Yoseob jahat,.. jeongmal pabo saram? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?.."

belum selesai aku bicara Yoseob menarik wajahku,.. ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku,.

Sekarang ini bibirnya telah menyentuh bibirku,.. membungkamku hingga aku tak sanggup merengek lagi,.. aku merasakan nafasnya yang begitu panas,. Jantungku berdetak kencang lebih dari detakan dalam nimesa (waktu satu kedipan mata adalah _**Nimesa), **__ ia lumat bibirku yang membuatku makin tak sanggup merengek_

_"__dengarkan aku sekali ini Park EunJi aku akan kembali,.. aku pasti kembali untuk menemuimu" bisik yoseob lembut ditelingaku,.._

_Semalaman kami berdua duduk di rumah pohon kecil itu._

_Keesokan harinya appa dan Yoseob sudah bersiap meninggalkan rumah tapi aku memutuskan untuk mengurung diriku , aku yakin aku takkan bisa menahan kesedihanku bila aku ikut mengantarkan Yoseob ke Airport._

_- 7 tahun berselang sejak hari itu -_

_"Appa sudah kubilang aku bisa berangkat ke kantor sendiri…" _

_"EunJi tak baik seperti itu calon tunanganmu sudah menunggumu sejak tadi" appa mulai rewel lagi_

_"aiigooo appa,.. calon tunangan appa aku nggak suka padanya,." Aku balas ngomel sama appa_

_"Appa nggak mau dengar alasanmu lagi pokoknya minggu depan kalian tunangan ,titik,.."Appa membating pintu kamarku dan berlalu begitu saja_

_"ya~ Doojoon oppa,.. kau sudah lama menungguku? Mianhae,.."_

_"ah~ aniyo,.. tak apa,.. kita berangkat sekarang Eunji" Dia ini yoon doojoon calon tunanganku,. Meski dia begitu bik padaku tapi aku jauh merasa nyaman sebagai adikknya,.. rasanya sayang sekali orang sebaik ini bila tak jadi oppaku_

"oppa soal pertunangan kita,.. apa tak bisa dibatalkan?" dengan puppy eyesku aku mulai membujuk Doojoon oppa

"EunJi aku tentu tk bisa melakukannya ini semuakan sudah rencana appaku dan appamu… lagipula apa salahnya kita bertunangan ha? Aku suka kok padamu." Oppa mulai menggodaku sambil mencubit pipi merahku ini.

"Oppa ,… huh sebel deh,. Jangan mengejekku lagi,. Sudahlah masih banyak hal yang harus kupikirkan lagipula hari ini appa mengirim manager baru ke kantor jadi aku harus bersikap baik,..." ucapku sambil berjalan keluar dari mobil oppa,.. kulambaikan tanganku dan sekali lagi oppa membalasnya dengan senyuman manis

Saat aku berjalan perlahan memasuki pintu kantor terliht seorang yeoja yang sungguh tak ingin kutemui yeoja yang menyatakan dirinya sebagai fans num1 n fans setia doojoon oppa Yurii~ahh orang yang menyukai oppa,.. rasanya males bnget kalau harus ribut lagi terhitung sudah berapa cakar mautnya yang mendarat di pipiku,.. jadi aku memutuskan untuk berbalik dan memutar lewat pintu belakang,..

5 menit lagi aku sudah terlambat jadi aku percepat langkah kakiku,..semakin cepat hingga aku tak menydari tiba-tiba saja salah satu hak dari higheelsku tersangkut dalam selokan..

"ohh etteohkeyo? Ya tuhan apa salahku? Kenapa aku begini sial…" aku berusaha menarik kakiki tapi hak sepatuku justru patah dan tanpa keseimbanganku aku terjatuh begitu keras ke tanah,..

"kau tak apa nona? Harusnya kau jangan melepas seperti itu,.. "seorang namja datang dan lngsung menekuk lututnya untuk jongkok dihadapanku

"Aigoo,.. sakit,.. sepertinya gak terkilir,. " kurasa aku terkilir saat berusaha melepas sepatuku

Tanpa instruksi dari siapapun Namja yang sebelumnya berlutut dihadapanku ini mengangkat tubuhku,.. sungguh namja yang dengan tubuh yang tak terlalu besar ini dengan entengnya mengangkatku…

"apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau gila? Mau dibawa kemana aku?" *armada bangett

"tenanglah nona didekat sini ada klinik kan,.. "aku merasa begitu nyaman dalam dekapan namja yang bahkan tak kukenal ini ,.. namja dengan rambut sedikit cepak ala member boyband ini sukses membuat jantungku berdegup kencang,..

"Annyeonghaseyo,.. songsaenim ada yeoja yang membutuhkan pertolongan,. Kakinya terkilir,… Mianhae nona aku terburu-buru jadi harus meninggalknmu,.." namja itu berlalu begitu saja meninggalkanku diKlinik,.. aku bahkan belum sempat berterima kasih,. Tapi sudahlah,..

Gara-gra menghindri Yurii akhirnya aku terlambat,.. pasti appa marah besar kalau mengetahui ini,.. aku harus segera kembali,..

Setelah lukaku diObati aku langsung bergegas kekantorku,..

"Hey Nicole,.. dimana Manager barunya? " bisikku dengan suara pelan pada Nicole rekan 1 timku

"Kau ini bagaimana sih Eunji kenapa bisa terlambat,.. untunglah manager baru itu baru saja keluar untuk menemui pak presdir.." jawab Nicole

"Menemui appa? Untuk apa?" aku mulai bertanya menyelidik

"Sudahlah jangan banyak Tanya yang nggak penting,.. pokoknya kau kerjakan laporan ini sampai selesai, aku mau istirahat dulu." Nicole mulai sok memerintahku

Ini sudah tengah hari tapi aku terpaksa nggak makan siang karena terlambat dan harus mengerjakan laporan ini,..

KkkRRuuyuukkk cacing2 diperutku mulai berdemo,.. aigoo,..

" Kau mau roti nona manis? Ini roti rasa strawberry,.." seorang namja yang taka sing lagi bagiki tiba2 saja datang,..

"kau,.. kenapa ada disini? Ehm anda siapa? Dan jeongmal Gomawo atas pertolonganmu tadi,.."

"ahh ne cheonmaneyo,.. kau tak mengingatku,.. perkenalkan aku manager baru diperusahaan ini namaku Yoseob ,.. Yang Yoseob,.." jawb namja tadi

Deg,. Deg,. Deg,.. sekali lagi jatungku berdetak cepat sama seperti yang kurasakan 7 tahun lalu,.. aku tak percaya,. Namja ini adalah namja yang meninggalkanku 7 tahun lalu,.. yah Cinta pertamaku.

"Noona neomu yeppeo,.. kau tak berubah sedikitpun,. Ceroboh dan begitu manis,.. hari ini aku datang untung menepati janjiku 7 tahun lalu aku kembali Park EunJi"

Tak kusangka namja polo situ telah tumbuh menjadi seorang pria dewasa yang begitu tampan,. Entah mengapa secara reflek aku meneteskan airmata,.. airmata yang sebelumnya telah terkuras habis,..

"tak kusangka bocah kecil itu sekarang sudah dewasa yah?" aku mengacak2 rambut yoseob persis seperti saat dia masih kecil berdua di kamarku

"yah Eunji jangan lakukan itu lagi,.. aku kan sudah dewasa ,.. aku datang kembali untuk mengatakan sesuatu padamu,… Menikahlah denganku EunJi" aku terbelalak dengan

Ucapannya barusan,..

"jeongmal saranghae,.. aku tak pernah melupaknmu sedetikpun EunJi,.."

"Mwo? Babo!,.. kenapa kau tak pernah menghubungiku? Kenapa kau tak membalas 1pun suratku? Aku terus menunggu kabarmu,. Tiaphari tiap detik aku menangis karena kau tak pernah menghubungiku…bahkan rasanya airmataku telah kering" aku berteriak melepaskan segala emosi yang kupendam 7tahun ini,..

"Mianhae EunJi sekolahku begitu ketat ,.. bahkan dalam asramapun aku tak diijinkan menerima telfon dari sembarang orang,.. sungguh aku mencintaimu menikahlah denganku." Yoseob kini menggenggam erat tanganku

"terlambat,.. minggu depan aku bertunangan putra sulung pengusaha JY Group,.." aku lepas perlahan tangan yang sungguh begitu kurindukan itu,..

"kau? Bertunangan? Geuraeyo? Aku mencintaimu EunJi,.."

"Mianhae,.." ku berlalu meningglkan Yoseob yang masih tak percaya dengan ucapanku,. Sebenarnya aku hanya tak ingin yoseob melihatku yng jauh lebih terpuruk,.. seandainya aku bisa membatalkan pertunangan ini,..

- Next Day -

Aku sengaja berangkat lebih awal ke kantor karena aku tak ingin berangkat bersama yoseob,..

"Oppa,.. gomawo sudah menjemputku. ,*aku berjalan memasuki mobil dojoon oppa

"Tumben nona manis kau mau berangkt awal,.. menyuruhku menjemput lagi ada angina apa nih?" Doojoon oppa langsung menymbutku dengan sikap lembutnya

"oppa kali ini aku serius,.. apa kita tak bisa membatalkan pertunangan kita? Lagipula untuk apa bertunangan kalau nggak ada cinta,.."

"Saranghaeyo EunJi,.. aku mungkin benar-benar menyukaimu,.. ian aku tak bisa membatalkan pertunangan kita.." Oppa tersenyum padaku dan terus menggenggam erat tnganku sepanjang perjalanan.

- di kantor-

"EunJi bisa kita bicara siang ini,.." tiba-tiba saja Yoseob menghampiriku

"maaf tuan aku sibuk siang ini,.. mungkin lain kali" aku tak sanggup menatap wajah orang yang namanya telah terukir dihatiku ini,.. aku bergegas pergi ,. Menahan dan terus menyembunyikan perasaanku,..

Aku tak sadar hari telah begitu larut dan aku masih berada di kantor,.. aku segera saja pulang,.. seperti biasa sepulang kerja aku selalu menemui appaku tapi rasanya begitu aneh terdengar suara ribut dari ruang appa

" Apa yang Kau katakana bodoh? Sungguh tak tahu diri ,.. kau pikir kau itu siapa hah? Akulah yang membesarkanmu dan aku yang selama ini membiayaimu,.." teriak appa dengan nada tinggi

"Mianhae tuan ,.. aku tahu anda begitu berjasa bagiku,. Tapi Sungguh aku mencintai putri anda,.. ku bahkan rela bila anda memecatku,. Dan aku berjanji aku akan mengganti semua biaya yang anda keluarkan selama ini,.. tapi kumohon,. Jeball batalkanlah pertunagan putrid anda,…" Yoseob memblas ucapan appa

*PLLLAAAKKK terdenga suara keras dari tamparan yang ayah lontarkan pada yoseob,.. aku tak sanggup melihatnya benar-benar tak sanggup aku berlari menuju kamarku,. Berusaha menahan segala rasa gundah dan sakit hatiku,..

- Hari Pertunangan-

"Kau begitu Cantik hari ini,.. "ucap dojoon oppa padaku,..

" geurae? Gomawo,.. .. ah oppa…"

"waeyo?"Tanya oppa

"ah,.. ani ,.. lupakanlah,.. "aku tak tahu seperti apa wajahku yang dibilang cantik ini saat aku menahan jutaan liter air mata yang hamper tumpah… aku masih tk percaya aku akan bertunangan dengan oppa sementara aku masih terus mencintai yoseob.

Doojoon oppa kini memasangkan sebuah cincin pada jariku,. Tes,..

aku sudah tak sanggup menahan air mataku,..

Aku yakin oppa menyadari bahwa aku kini menangis,.. saat aku mencoba memasangkan cincin ke jari oppa..

" Tunggu ,.. aku Mencintaimu EunJi,.. berhentilah berpura-pura,.. aku tahu kau masih menyukaiku kan?" tiba-tiba saja Yoseob datang

Appa yang melihat yoseob datang segera menyuruh para pengawal mengusirnya ,.. namun kali ini aku lempar cincin pertunanganku dan kuberanikan diriku berlari menuju pelukan Yoseob,..

Kami berdua berlari meninggalkan ruang pertunangan begitu kencang,.. tanpa tujuan pasti,..

Aku tahu beberapa Pengawal appa mengejarku dan yoseob tapi kami terus berlari,..

Karena itu aku melaju lebih cepat hingga aku terjatuh ,.. tapi Yoseob dengan gigihnya menggendongku tak kusangka anag yang dulu begitu rapuh kini telah menjadi Pria yang kuat,.. Yoseob lepas sepatunya agar ia mapu berlri lebih kencang tak perduli mesi kakinya kini berdarah karena terluka,..

"jeongmal saranghae,..yoseob,.. Mian aku membohongimu"

"aku tahu, nampak jelas dari matamu bahwa kau tak pernah melupakanku,. Begitupun aku,.. selamanya cinta ini akan abadi,.."

Aku tahu yoseob begitu kelelahan tapi ia terus tersenyum padaku padahal dia pasti merasa kesakitan karena kakinya terluka,…

**TTTTIIIIINNNNN tiiiiinnnnnnnn ** terdengar suara Klakson keras,.. saat aku menoleh terlihat sebuah truk melaju kencang kearah kami,.. aku terkejut,.. begitu ketakutan,..

Tapi mungkin inilah yang dinamakan cinta sehidup semati,.. kalaupun aku harus mati tapi bersama Yoseoblah aku akan merasa tenang,.. Yoseob memeluk tubuhku erat seraya tak ingin meninggalkanku,..

"Saranghaeyo Park EunJi" sekali lagi kata yang tak pernah bosan menggetarkan hatiku ini yoseob bisikkan ditelingaku,..

"nado,.. Saranghaeyo yeongwonhi,.."

*Bbbbuuuuuuaaaaaagggghhhhhhhh,..

Entah apa yang terjadi aku tak tahu,.. seingatku Yoseob mengucapkan ia mencintaiku,..

Kini kubuka perlahan mataku,.. apa ini dunia orang yang sudah mati,.. kenapa aku seperti melihat bayangan doojoon oppa

"EunJi kau sudah sadar,…untunglah,.. seandainya saja aku tak berhasil mendorong tubuh kalian aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana nasibmu,.."sambut dojoon oppa

"jadi,. Aku belum mati? Lalu dimana Yoseob?" aku kembali meneteskan air mata dengan bgitu khawatir

"tenaglah dia juga selamat hanya saja kondisinya agak parah jadi dia ditempatkan di ICU"

"oppa,.. mianhae,…" aku hanya bisa mengucapkan kata maaf pada oppa

"Menikahlah dengan Yoseob,.. meski aku mencintaimu aku tahu cinta kalian jauh lebih berharga dariku,..appamu juga sudah menyetujuinya kok,.." sekali lagi oppa menunjukkan kehangatannya padaku,.

"Mianhae oppa"

"ne,.. taka pa asal kau mau tersenyum lgi aku akan sangat bahagia,.. " doojoon oppa mengecup keningku lembut,..

Kini aku benar-benar bahagia karena sebantar orang-orang akan memanggilku nyonya Yang,.

"Saranghaeyo yoseob!" aku berteriak dengan seluruh kekuatanku,.. dan akupun yakin yoseob pasti mendengarnya.

-di lain tempat-

Suara aneh ini pasti suara EunJi,.. aku sejak pertama melihatmu mengulurkan tanganmu padaku sungguh aku mencintaimu,.. (ucap Yoseob dalam hati)

-THE END-

Mian reader mungkin jelek kerena critanya terlalu muter2 habis bingung banget mikirnya,. Tapi aku seneng banget waktu bikin FF ini,..

_This FF is dedicated for My belove Friend Sekar HyunkeyFanytastic LocketsooyoungsterYoseob** _**

**RCL yahh,..**


End file.
